


How we fall together

by ha_nothanks



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multiple Languages, Poetic interpretation, poem, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_nothanks/pseuds/ha_nothanks
Summary: A poetic interpretation of the Cold War, and of Uncle.The first chapter is with all the different languages, the second chapter is just the same thing but all in English, the original copy. :)





	1. Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> I had some friends help me who speak these languages, so I hope the Russian, German, and Italian are correct.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy it!

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and a nuclear winter begins.

Or is it to threaten the calm peace of spring, a deadly beast looming on the horizon.

We, mere mortals of our nations, caught in the crossfire of men with blood on their minds.

Or perhaps it is the faint falling of ash they yearn for, the bowing of a nation under their might.

Who is to break the peace. Кто начи начнёт войнч. Wer ist den Frieden zu brechen?

The falling of a madman, defeated by the combination of their power, now at odds with each other.

Maenner mit Power. Мужчины которые в бой. Men who wish to show their might.

War is what we are good at, killing each other from the distance of safety.

It is not our наше unser life we play with, but the theory of troops Гуманные жизнь Entbaerliche Kraefte we throw away like a children’s game.

Die Torheit der Menschen. Великолепность победы The show of our forces.

“Speak softly and carry a big stick.” "Один мужчина с оружием может контролировать сто без" “Die Kraft liegt nicht in der Verteidigung, aber im Angriff”

But yearn нуждаться Sehnen we must and do, to be good, to be bad, to break and to heal.

We must fight! Wir muessen ueberleben! мыдалжны улучшатся!

A cold face, a close tie, a distance and a wall.

Ich bin die Wand. я спасу тебя. I will save you

“There is nothing to fear except fear itself.” Wer sagt dass ich Angst habe? я сделаю тебя трусливом

My country твою страну Wessen Land?

It is your fault, I did not ask for this.

ты воруешь от всех врёшь всем как луса. для общества! Хуйня.

Ihr streitet beide und ich bin in der Mitte gefangen. Ich habe kein Unrecht begangen. Ich habe Unrechte begangen, aber ich war es nicht.

Greed is the basis of man, it leads to greatness and a brighter future. We must be free to greed!

жадность портит мужчин от неё только боль и грусть, будущая нежелательная. мы должны отвернуться от жадности!

Der Mensch ist das Problem des Menschen, gefangen in ihren Spielen. Wir mussen einen anderen Weg finden.

Still. A stillness. The calm before a storm. A storm, will it come.

Raggiungerò la prosperità nonostante la vostra follia. Costruirò un futuro di mio gradimento.

Ja. Nein. Yes. No. Да. Нет.

I dare say let’s not.

No. Нет. Vielleicht.

The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy.

Bin ich Dein Feind?

ты мой враг. но в этом мы товарищи.

A team. Ein Team? союз

My team now.

The world will always be at war, but good men should step in.

Good men are the men not with blood in their heads, or on their minds. But the power to face what is wrong and survive.

The will to continue and the will to push aside grievances for the good of the many.  
нужда многих Die Beduerfnisse der Wenigen.

The needs of those without power and those without voices, the need for peace.


	2. Uncle (English)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The English Version~

But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and a nuclear winter begins.

Or is it to threaten the calm peace of spring, a deadly beast looming on the horizon.

We, mere mortals of our nations, caught in the crossfire of men with blood on their minds.

Or perhaps it is the faint falling of ash they yearn for, the bowing of a nation under their might.

Who is to break the peace. [Russian Who is to break the peace]. [German Who is to break the peace]

The falling of a madman, defeated by the combination of their power, now at odds with each other.

[German Men with power] [Russian Men who fight] Men who wish to show their might.

War is what we are good at, killing each other from the distance of safety.

It is not our [R. our] [G. our] life we play with, but the theory of troops [R. Human lives] [G. Expendable forces] we throw away like a children’s game.

[G. The folly of man] [R. The Greatness of victory] The show of our forces.

“Speak softly and carry a big stick.” [R. “One man with a gun can control 100 without”] [G. “Strength lies not in defense, but in attack”]

But yearn [R. Yearn] [G. Yearn] we must and do, to be good, to be bad, to break and to heal.

We must fight! [G. We must survive!] [R. We must Prosper!]

A cold face, a close tie, a distance and a wall.

[G. I am the wall.] [R. I will save you] I will save you

“There is nothing to fear except fear itself.” [G. Who says I’m afraid] [R. I will make you afraid.]

My country [R. Your country] [G. Who’s country]

It is your fault, I did not ask for this.

[R. You spread your lies and greed like a thick molasses, too thick to escape, trapping you, sticking to you. It is for the good of the people! What lies.]

[G. You both bicker and I am caught in the middle. I did not commit wrongs. I did commit wrongs but it was not I.]

Greed is the basis of man, it leads to greatness and a brighter future. We must be free to greed!

[R. Greed is the rot of man, it leads to pain and despair, a dark future. We must turn from greed!]

[G. Man is the problem of man, getting caught in their games. We must build a different way.]

Still. A stillness. The calm before a storm. A storm, will it come.

[Italian: I will prosper on the backs of your foolishness, I will build the future I want.]

[G. Yes. No.] Yes. No. [R. Yes. No.]

[English Accent] I dare say let’s not.

No. [R. No.] [G. Perhaps]

The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy.

[G. Am I your enemy]

[R. You are my enemy. But in this we shall be comrades.]

A team. [G. A team?] [R. A partnership.]

[English accent] My team now.

The world will always be at war, but good men should step in.

Good men are the men not with blood in their heads, or on their minds. But the power to face what is wrong and survive.

The will to continue and the will to push aside grievances for the good of the many.

[R. The needs of the many] [G. The needs of the few]

The needs of those without power and those without voices, the need for peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a final in one of my classes where you have to write about something you're passionate about and include different languages you don't know.
> 
> My natural choice was Man from Uncle of course.
> 
> What do you think!


End file.
